When the light is dimmed
by TheFanFicAddict
Summary: Shawn may be annoying but he is the light in Carltons life, while Carlton would never label them as friends it is him who has to help Shawn after a traumatic ordeal from his past returns.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Carlton Lassiter was a good detective; some could even say he was a great detective. His abilities at work however had no effect on his social life – while yes for a while he had dated his partner. However it had barely lasted three months and a lot of time it felt like she was simply using the thrill of dating her partner (against regulation) to get over a previous relationship. Being unsocial wasn't his entire fault – partially it was due to the fact that his co-workers got the impression he was a stiff, angry, outsider who would never be interested in hanging out with them. He had on multiple occasions tried to make friends but the simply truth he just wasn't good at making friends. After a couple of years being seen as the angry loner that was what he became. Although things did start to change when a one Shawn Spencer came along. Shawn Spencer the bee in his behind, the man who made a mockery of every respected detective out there, yet there was something about him that made Carlton happy. First it was little things – Shawn saying hello, bringing him coffee, stopping for a chat (or in Spencer's case sitting on his desk and rambling about pineapples). Carlton himself would never see it as an actual friendship but it was definitely a highlight to his day knowing someone actually cared enough to check in on him. He was happy enough to call Shawn a fake and an idiot to his face but by himself he could truly admit that it wasn't so bad having the fake psychic hang around a bit longer.


	2. Prologue 2

Carlton had many memories off Shawn – most of them were of the guy goofing around but there was a vivid memory; a time when Shawn was there for him. It had been a late night at work and with stress from all the cases, plus the angry call from his ex-wife saying not to send her any more presents (that one really hurt him – couldn't they even try to be friends?), he just felt like crumbling down and sleeping for the next month. It was at this point when he had just reached the lowest of low that Shawn Spencer, fake psychic, pineapple loving, goof-ball had walked into the station.

This arrival surprised Carlton as not only was it late but there were no cases that the psychic was interested, however the thing that shocked Carlton the most was that it was just Shawn – no Gus or Juliet with him.

When Shawn handed him a coffee with 3 creams and 2 sugars* he just accepted it and drank half of it straight away – it was perfect not too hot and just enough flavour that it tantalised his taste buds without overpowering them (who would of guessed that Shawn would make the perfect coffee!).

Surprisingly enough Shawn didn't say anything for a while just sat and watched him drink the little piece of heaven named coffee. Then a bigger surprise occurred – Shawn picked up half of his paperwork (just the basics that any cop could do but had somehow landed on his already overflowing desk), at first he thought to stop the psychic but he seemed to be doing a good job and it couldn't really hurt anyone. Two hours passed quickly in which barely anything was said but the pressure on his shoulders seemed to relax immensely.

"Did you want to go see a movie?" Shawn said breaking the silence.

Carlton looked over and unexpectedly (although by this point Carlton thought he should expect just about anything) noticed that the paperwork was all done.

"A movie?" Carlton replied shocked at the return of the normal care-free Shawn attitude.

"Yep, I hear there's one with a cop who works undercover at a pineapple shop!"

Hours later when he returned after the late night showing of the ridiculous film Carlton couldn't help but admit that he had not had that much fun in a long time. Thinking back to the way Shawn's eyes when a pineapple had been destroyed during a shoot-out he couldn't help but smile.

* I'm sorry to say I couldn't remember the combination just that it was very sugary

This is just going to be a friendship fic however if people request a pairing i may put in a bit of romance.


	3. Chapter 1

I originally made this account as I wanted to upload a hp/twilight crossover (to tell the truth I like twilight fanfiction more than the actual books – although I have only read the first one!). Anyway I originally planned to update the psych story sporadically but the story flows a lot better. I of course will write more if I get reviews (hint hint). If I do not update for the next week (although I will try to) it is because I have mock exams which I need to revise for!

Carlton stared down at the case file in his hand – a young woman had been murdered and her body dumped in the garbage, unfortunately this kind of case was becoming more common and often the culprit would be just an ordinary person. In some ways it was frightening to think that everybody is capable of murder but in recent years it seemed more and more people were discovering this capability – in a case like this anyone could be the suspect – the jealous seemingly perfect best friend, the loving and overbearing parents, the co-worker who admires them heck now a days no one was entirely innocent.

Turning to his partner Juliet; Carlton couldn't help but state the obvious out of pure agitation.

"It could be anyone; we better start with the family and friends first"

In his head he continued to speak "we have a young women dead and what can we do, maybe we can find the culprit but in times like this they will probably be back on the streets in five years – was it really equivalent to murder?". It was days like this when he couldn't help but wonder if being a detective was enough – was the human race doomed to slowly rive itself to extinction?

"Actually I would start with club Nero, I sense the victim went there shortly before her death and it was not for pleasure or business no it was something different – something which lead to her laying here on this very street corner!"

An idiotic (but as painful as it was to admit it would probably be a true) comment like that could only come from the one, the only, the pain in his behind, Shawn Spencer, fake (yes he was fake there was no way Carlton would ever lower himself to believe that Shawn really possessed over-wordly abilities) psychic.

As much as Carlton wanted to ask if Shawn was put on the case by the chief he knew that this information could be the thing that put a murderer behind bars.

"Alright I will bite; lead the way but I swear if you're wrong you will never work a case again" well he couldn't roll over that easily without a threat, he was Carlton Lassiter – he a reputation to protect (not that it really stood a chance against Shawn's 100percent case solving statistic).

A few hours later and the case had, surprise, surprise been solved mostly due to Shawn's assistance. If Shawn was actually a detective rather than simply a consultant he would be the top in the field and rolling in a small fortune, but no Shawn seemed to prefer it this way and to tell the truth Carlton could not imagine Shawn as a strict professional – in some ways the idea was just to hard to bare; Shawn had somehow managed to retain his innocence so long it would be a shame for it to fade due to the suffocating structures of a detective job.

Meanwhile

Shawn stared at the note. It couldn't be him. Why would he send such a message? That part of his life was over, he was different, he was better.

I have a rough idea of where this plot is going but I welcome any suggestions or requests!

Reviews

The Werewolf Girl 22 – Thank you for being the first to review my story! Shawn and Carlton in some ways have a very strong friendship and while they never are buddy buddy you can tell that sometimes they do have friendly banter. I think it's shown as well because re-watching the first two series I noticed how in the first series Carlton was extremely uptight but by the second he was a lot more relaxed (and made me aww a lot) I think it's the Shawn effect that really makes his character so great. They really are a perfect combination…. Now that I think about it, it would be interesting to right a fic about them being partners (with Shawn instead of Juliet)

NayahPotterFan - Wow thanks your review it made me smile (luckily no one was in the room cause I probably looked like a maniac grinning away for no apparent reason!). I have to say I was surprised by your review though because I personally thought my writing skills were not that great but thanks for the compliment.


	4. Chapter 2

Sorry the chapter is not very good but I really need to go revise! I shall try to update either next week or when I receive at least 2 reviews (high expectations).

cartoon-crazy987 – due to you I squeezed out another chapter this morning! Thank you for the review I hope the story continues to please all!

* * *

"Come on Shawn, it's not that bad – you will barley notice I'm gone" Gus said as he stared at Shawn who was slumped and curled up on the couch.

Shawn could only stare down at his lap – Gus was leaving him. It may only be a month but it was a whole month without Gus his partner, his friend, the only one who would come with him for his daily smoothie. Normally if Gus was to leave him, it would to someplace barely an hour away and he could go see him but no Gus was going to England! Shawn knew he couldn't tell Gus not to go, as it was likely to be a trip that gave Gus a promotion, a promotion that he deserved without a doubt.

He tried to act cheerful, like the Shawn Spencer most people saw every day, but deep down he knew that without Gus…… without Gus he would crumble. To make matters worst there was the note he had just received – it had to be a sick prank, it had to but what if it wasn't?

"I will drive you to the airport Gus – we can stop for one last pineapple smoothie!" he pushed up the happy facade and Gus didn't seem to notice the depression laying thickly under it.

"But Shawn you don't have a car and there is no way I'm letting you drive mine – you will get pineapple stains (yes it was possible) all over it again and it's a company car!"

"Gus!"

Of course in the end Shawn won, Gus claiming it was only as he would otherwise miss his flight.

A few hours later and Shawn strolled into the Santa Barbra police station.

"Hey Lassie-face any cases you need my assistance on?" Shawn called out as he jumped onto Carlton's desk.

"Get off!" Carlton shouted but there was no real menace behind it just slight annoyance (a vast improvement from the first time he sat upon the detectives desk)

"But Lassie I'm bored! Gus is in England and I have nothing to do – can't you save an innocent civilian such as me from dying of boredom?"

Before Carlton could make up a witty come back, the Chief called out..

"Spencer, Lassiter, O'Hara come into my office now!"

* * *

Please Review as it will make me write another chapter!


	5. Chapter 3

This is an extremely short chapter but I wanted to ask a question – I was going to refrain from including slash or non-con in this story – unless others want it. I could always leave it so you can read it as either slash or friendship if you want. However depending on your reviews I may change slight details about what the traumatic ordeal will be.

* * *

"Now listen carefully – I have a rather strange case for you; in the last two months 12 people have gone missing. While half of them have turned up drugged up raving of a man who attacked them the over half have not appeared at all"

"Well what is the connection between the victims then?" Carlton asked – he was going to beat Shawn someday so he had to continue to work to his best.

"They all have been in mental institutions within the last 15 years"

This time it was Juliet who cut in looking stricken.

"So someone is attacking the mentally ill?"

"Spencer, do you have anything to add?" the chief ignored Juliet in favour to turn to the psychic, who by now would normally be making wild gestures and sprouting out bits of information.

Carlton to looked across to Shawn and was surprised to see a small frown on his face for a minute – in fact he looked slightly pale and ill.

"Are you alright Sha-Spencer?" while it was against Carlton's nature to act friendly towards the psychic he could not help the feeling of worry bubbling up inside him.

Shawn suddenly bolted up seemingly jolted out of his dreary mood.

"Sorry I skipped breakfast in an attempt to spend more time with Gus before he left, I must have used up all my energy in the excitement that Gus is gonna come back with an English accent!! I guess that means its time for pineapple smoothie hour!"

The Chief and O'Hara seemed to accept this excuse but Carlton couldn't help but feel there was more to it. As they exited the room Carlton grabbed Shawn's arm.

"You know its okay to miss him but remember you still have a job to do"

"Okay Lassie-face I shall remember"

As Shawn walked away one thought flashed through Carlton's head 'STUPID, STUPID, and STUPID'. Here he was trying to say something sentimental to make Shawn feel better but no all he could do was talk about work! The image of Shawn head down, body slumped and energy drained flashed through Carlton's head.

Meanwhile as Shawn walked away a small smile hovered on his lips – Carlton was a real softie on the inside; like a chocolate a hard barrier but when broken down one was faced with a soft gooey centre. Maybe just maybe thing would be okay he thought, after all he had Carlton to protect him.

* * *

Review with suggestion to the Shawn trauma - i have some ideas but i want to hear (or read) your opinions too! Oh and yes this is the 2nd chapter today - see what happens when people review!


	6. Chapter 4

Shawn was sat outside of the police station waiting for Carlton, who after much, much persuasion had agreed to come with him for lunch. While Carlton claimed it was just to get Shawn out of his hair, it was actually as he was truly worried about Shawn (not that he would ever admit it).

The fake psychic sat staring at his lap his mind focused solely on the note he received the other day. 'Why now?' He thought. He had just started to recover, he hardly needed his medication and the episodes were few and far between but now….. a simple note and a case had drudged up old memories – memories Shawn wanted to stay hidden.

His past was something that no one knew about, not even Gus, even though he was nearby when some of it occurred.

Remembering:

He had been 15 when he first met Mr. Martin; the man had been in his forties and seemed kind and intelligent. When he had offered to help him with some school work that he had missed he had been happy at the opportunity to prove his dad wrong (after his dad claimed he would never get above a B). As the school year went by Shawn couldn't help but feel as if Mr. Martin (or Gregory as he said to call him) was a better father in those few months then his dad had ever been. Of course Shawn never saw the looks Gregory sent his way… not until it was to late.

Another memory flashed through Shawn's head

"Gregory may have hurt you but I will make you better"

Struggling, kicking, cries.

"Hush Shawn, just take your medication"

A disgruntled swallow from a shaking body.

"Well done Shawn, I love you"

Tears, too many tears, pain, to much pain, him, to much, to much, to much!

Meanwhile Carlton steadily walked out of the station – he was having lunch with Shawn; Shawn who had been so down lately but whose eyes had lit up when Carlton had accepted the lunch invitation. He expected to come out to find Shawn giggling, jumping, running, anything but how he did find him. The psychic was practically curled up into himself and his back was trembling slightly.

"Shawn are you alright?" Carlton asked tentatively.

"Oh Carly I didn't see you there… I was busy imagining the terminator with pineapples in – the pineappleator - except then some would be turned into pineapple juice and not the good kind!" Shawn mask slipped back up instantly as the word left his mouth with a cheerful tone.

Carlton was not as naïve as to believe the lies that had just left Shawn's mouth but he knew better than to pressure him about it – he would tell Carlton when he was ready.

"Alright then, where do you want to go for lunch?"

While Shawn had wanted to go to the smoothie shop in the end they settled down in a small café about 10 minutes walk from the station.

As they ate the made casual conversation until it tuned to a more serious topic.

"As soon as we get any more details on this killer, the chief wants you there. In fact she wanted to know if you could go talk to one of the victims who survived, see if you can pick off any psychic vibes or whatever it is that you do" as soon as those words left his mouth he saw a slight shift in Shawn, was he nervous? Angry? Upset?. Or maybe it was just the work talk disappointing him. After all hadn't Carlton inadvertently upset him by talking about work instead of questioning how Shawn himself felt the other day when Gus left.

They were just finishing of there food having spent the rest of the meal talking about a book that surprisingly both had read and enjoyed. Maybe we have more in common then I would like to believe thought Carlton.

It was then that Carlton's phone rang and after a short conversion with the caller he turned to Shawn.

"They found some bodies, come on we have got to get to the crime scene"

* * *

Hope you like the chapter - now did you want this to be:

CarltonxShawn romance

Carlton/Shawn friendship

Or were there is no specific so it could be read either way?


	7. Chapter 5

I finally got this chapter up :) I have been buried under revision especially for geography but i used my spare time to keep you happy so send in the happiness (reviews)! I will probably have this as slash but not much detail - i might just leave it with a strong friendship and a large hint of romance (maybe a kiss or two) then do a sequel at some point.

* * *

Hours later Shawn stumbled home. The crime scene itself had been horrendous – the victims had died from a combination of drugs and torture but the worst thing was the thought that had not left his head since the start of the case – what if it was his fault? Unable to handle the thought he rushed into the bathroom and threw up his lunch – the lunch he had eaten with Carlton, the very same Carlton who had no idea that Shawn could be related to the case. The whole thing made him feel sick.

It was always Shawn's fault, he was never right, he was always a cracked doll but now he feared he was a broken doll. No he needed to pretend – if they saw the truth they would be disappointed in him, he could imagine the embarrassment and anger that would appear on his father, Gus's, Carlton's and the whole police department faces if they realised he wasn't the happy psychic they saw every day, no he was just a broken doll that was unsuitable for eyes to lay upon.

Looking at the clock Shawn realised it was already 8pm and having thrown up his lunch and breakfast he knew he should eat. Before he could though a moment of realisation passed over him – why did he need to eat? He wasn't particularly hungry. His mind flashed back to the past routine - the food that was shoved down your throat every day even when you weren't hungry. No he wasn't hungry and to tell the truth he didn't think he could hold it down anyway.

Going to sleep that night Shawn could only hope he would be spared the nightmares – he wasn't that lucky.

Meanwhile Carlton Lassiter had just gone to sleep after staying up for hours contemplating what was wrong with the normally happy psychic – his whole attitude seemed so down and just unshawn like. While in someone else Carlton might of figured it was something trivial, with Shawn he got the feeling he was hiding something – maybe the stress of the psychic work (well faking it anyway) was catching up with him. He would speak to Shawn at the next opportunity – no dilly dallying he would just go straight in and ask – after all it was all he could do. With that thought determined in his mind he went to sleep, not regaining consciousness till his alarm beeped away the next morning.

Carlton's morning followed his regular routine - a quick shower, two pieces of toast and a sugar/cream filled coffee before driving to work and every second day (which it was) stopping off to buy the newspaper (it always made his day to read about the police cases and filled him with pride if he had assisted on them).

Shawn's morning however was not so structured or so ordinary. He managed to get a whole hours sleep (blissful for his tired mind) before being woken up by the nightmares that tormented him. That's when it hit him – if he got out of bed he would get bored but if he went to the police department, they might suggest a visit to one of the previous victims and he couldn't he just couldn't. 'No Shawn' he told himself if he had got these people in this mess – to say if it was his fault these people were killed and/or tortured, well he had to do something about it. He knew if he didn't there would be no chance of the nightmares stopping.

* * *

This chapter may not be the best as i did not have much time to re-do it but i thought you would rather read it with a few errors than wait a couple of days! Please review and i finish my mocks next tuesday so i should be posting every day or so after that!


	8. Chapter 6

Although Shawn was determined to stop the recent killing spree it was proving to be harder then originally expected. He had eventually crawled out of bed and into the bathroom for a shower but as the spray of water hit him, so did the wave of memories. Minutes later but what felt like an eternity for Shawn, he broke away from the whispers, the cries, the screams and the hands - the hands everywhere; everywhere they shouldn't be. When he escaped from the memories it was to find himself sat on the floor of the shower, his body rubbed red with soap and his old friend - the razor blade clutched in his hand – luckily he had not resorted to his old habits with his old friend.

After that he had been too shaken to eat breakfast; not even his beloved pineapples could tempt him.

It's ridiculous he thought, after everything that happened he had managed to put it mostly behind him and now it was all rushing back to him.

His psychiatrist had always told him that if he could admit the truth of what happened, if he could tell those he loved the truth, then only then would he be able to start putting his past behind him. That in Shawn's mind was ridiculous, he knew the truth he really did, but the idea of telling someone else – well it would just been impossible, his father would be so disappointed, Gus would be disgusted and Carlton – well it would prove what the detective always thought; he was worthless, a sham, a broken little toy with no use in this world.

Pushing his thought to the back of his head (a place they often lurked) he started to make his way to the station. As he walked he turned on his mobile and was surprised to find 2 missed calls from his dad. Upon listening to them he quickly decided to visit his dad – he wasn't procrastinating his visit to the police department, not at all.

* * *

Henry Spencer was having a bad day, he had called his son twice on his mobile and twice at the office yet he still had no reply. Henry's plan had been to get Shawn to buy him a new lawn mower (after Shawn had broken his old one – Shawn mumbled about a pineapple and he had dared no ask how it was broken.) then to make Shawn mow the lawn – his son was a softie and some labour wouldn't hurt him, although he doubted Shawn would do any physical labour.

These plans were quickly resurrected when the door opened (without even knocking) and Shawn stood there. After quickly looking up he noticed that Shawn looked slightly pale and had large bags under his eyes. Maybe he would leave the lawn mowing till next time; he would have to find another way to test his son.

"You alright Shawn?" he asked trying to refrain from sounding overly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just this case I'm working on……"

After quickly summarising the investigation so far, Shawn sat back looking almost as tired as he felt.

"Well son the simple truth is you can't solve this case – not yet anyway, you need more evidence. This isn't your every day murderer, it's a serial killer – he's smart but you have to be smarter, follow every lead and only then will you be able to solve this case and mow my lawn!" His rant was soon interrupted.

"Great advice and all but what's this about your lawn?"

Before Henry had the chance to reply Shawn had already raced out the door.

Minutes later as the heavy pounding of foot against asphalt reverberated through his ears Shawn stopped. His dad was right – he needed to follow every lead including the most important one himself.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long, i did the first half a couple of days ago but i didn't want to post such a small chapter! My mock exams are oVer for now so yay, although it means i will be getting results soon (i'm pretty sure i failed most things). Anyway i should be posting more frequently and if i don't then just pester me till i do!


	9. Chapter 7

This is not a new chapter. I just accidently deleted the old one so needed to re-upload it. Any suggestions will be welcome as otherwise this story is on hold indefinitely.

Even with new determination Shawn was not sure if he could do this but he knew he had to try. With that in mind he made his way to the police station.

When he arrived it was to a flurry of people and paper as everyone tried to keep up with the orders barked out from the Chief. Of course in the disarray no one noticed that his step lacked the usual bounce.

Oh god, he couldn't do this. He was being reduced to nothing so quickly and he could feel panic welling up simply from being in the police station and knowing the inevitable events that would follow.

Upon seeing Shawn chief Vicks eyes locked on his, like a predator in for the kill.

'Spencer, I want you in my office 5 minutes ago' her voice barked through breaking Shawn out of the slight haze of panic that surrounded him.

He had barely entered her office before her tirade began.

'Spencer, it seems that you haven't been yourself with this case – normally you wont stay away no matter what I threaten you with but this time I accept you help and you don't seem to be making any moves forward' her gaze met his but before he could say anything she continued.

'To make matters worse we have had no luck with the witnesses - most of them have already disappeared and to tell the truth most of them can barely form a sentence – we have had officers interviewing them for hours and no luck. Seems like whoever this killer is they left some victims alive to taunt us, giving us what would normally make the case but leaving them unable to help us at all' her voice was obviously stressed and weary.

He considered spilling it all right then and their – he was connected to the case; he may be the key to it all but he couldn't do it. He would solve the case himself just as he normally did, even if this time the case made him feel sick to the bone and he had no Gus by his side.

'I will look into the mental institution the victims stayed at – maybe I can get a psychic vibe!" although his offering was sincere and seemed to have the effect of lifting the Chief's spirit, he still couldn't help hut tremble slightly at the idea. With everything that had happened recently would visiting an institute be the last straw?

'Alright Spencer, I'm glad to have you back on board because we really need some help with this sicko' before she could say more Shawn darted out of her office.

He had just offered visit an institute – OH GOD! What had he done?


End file.
